To Make You Feel My Love
by awes0me-punk
Summary: After the death of her fiance, it takes Sophie almost a year to get back on her feet. Still healing from her fiance's death, almost completed her schooling, working and beginning her career, Sophie most certainly isn't looking for love. Punk then comes into the picture, helping her with her Shakespeare course. And frankly, love doesn't care if you're looking for it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**new Punk fic, i don't even know why i started this i just got the idea and wanted to get it down ASAP, let me know what you guys think and whether i should carry on :) fav, follow, review XO enjoy lovelies**

_**PROLOGUE**_

I rushed through the heavy doors in the hospital, my heart racing. I couldn't hear the sounds of monitors, or of the hushed voices of the nurses. All I could hear was the rushing, pounding, deafening sound of my blood in my ears. I couldn't tell you what the hospital looked like, not even the colours of the walls. I was blindsided. My heart seemed to turn to concrete, condensing and feeling as though it was going to fall out of my chest.

Nathan had been working, a job that I knew was dangerous, but I had never thought that this would happen. I was naïve to think that it would never happen to him, never happen to us. He was a cop, working highway patrol just a day after Boxing Day.

Tears stung my eyes as I pressed the elevator button, making it glow. Having to stand still and wait for the steel box made me feel as though I were taking steps backwards, away from Nathan instead of towards him.

I had gotten the telephone call almost fifteen minutes earlier while in rehearsal. They wouldn't tell me how bad it was, wouldn't tell me what his chances were. They only told me that he had been hurt on the job. Since my father had moved back to Canada two years ago, Nathan was all that I had. No matter how I rushed, fifteen minutes seemed too long.

Not being able to stand waiting still for the elevator, I turned quickly and took the stairs, skipping every second step. Two floors up I began running down the vacant hallway, the lights above me seeming to go by light street lights on the freeway.

Breathing heavily, I pushed past the nurses that stood by the door to one of the hospital rooms.

"Oh, no miss! You can't go in there!" They called after me.

Catching sight of Nathan's room, I pushed the door open quickly.

The sound of the zipper being done up over his face was the only thing I could hear. A sob escaped me as my torso constricted, as though someone had taken a hammer to me. "Stop!" I cried and ran to Nathan's side.

"What's she doing here?!" the doctor nearly shouted as another doctor gently took hold of my shoulders.

"No!" I moaned and pushed him off. I pulled back the zipper a few inches, just so I could see his face one last time.

"Oh, God," I whimpered and let my head fall to my forearm. I felt sick, nauseated and consumed with grief. His face was unrecognizable. It was black, purple and bloodied; a section of his face pushed into his head. Tears spilled from me relentlessly, burning my eyes violently. I lifted my head and touched his face, some of the blood getting on my hands. To see the person I loved this way, to see his face and know that he suffered caused my heart to ache indescribably. My fiancé was gone, he wasn't with me anymore. And he wouldn't be coming back.

"Someone get her out of here," someone spoke in the background, "she shouldn't be seeing this."

"Nathan?" I cried as though it was possible for him to answer me. My body was already exhausted from the shock, the tears already causing my eyes to swell. Tremors shocked their way through me, leaving me incapable of making any type of movements. I just looked down at my fiancé, "I love you. I love you so much." My broken words couldn't reach him. "Come back to me," I pleaded as my sobs distorted and mauled my words. "Come back."

_**CHAPTER 1 **_-

I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. I concentrated on keeping my breathing even as I pushed away the memories from last year. Technically it had been a year two days ago. That fateful night, after Nathan was taken away from me, his chief came over to talk to me. He sat me down and told me that Nathan had pulled over a car for speeding, and while he was talking to them a drunk driver hit him.

I opened my eyes, and forced a smile to stretch itself across my face. I had just finished the last showing of The Phantom of the Opera. The show was a part of my Drama and Music class at Cambridge. I was in my last year before graduation, and returning to Canada. I would have been graduated last year, but I had taken the last year off because of Nathan. It was more like half of a year, but I had to do an extra semester anyway.

I got cast in The Phantom of the Opera as Christine, and the show had gone on for three weeks. Though this was an amazing experience, I got to take my last bow and finally be done with it. I absolutely loved theatre, but it was never my dream to be a performer. I had actually felt somewhat guilty when I got the lead instead of Santana, another girl in my class, who had wanted the part badly.

I was glad the show was over because I felt myself slipping. Between work, exams, this show, and memories of Nathan I felt shaky, and like I didn't even know how well I was handling things. The stress of reminiscing, and the feeling that I had failed my Shakespeare exam was getting to me. Normally, the memories of my ex-fiancé weren't too terrible. I could generally focus on the now and be happy. But since the anniversary of his death just past, things were raw. It was all I could do to concentrate on my studies and on the production.

"Congratulations!"

At the sound of Chaleen's accented voice I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see my best friend walking towards me with open arms. I smiled at her and walked into her embrace. Jordan had been my friend for three years now, and was one of the only people I really had in my life. I had some friends when I moved to London in high school, but once I met Nathan, he had become my whole world. I met Chaleen at Cambridge, and she had been the one to snap me out of my depression after Nathan's death. I don't think I could ever repay her, or ever express how grateful I am for her.

Chaleen was of average height for a man, so I wasn't completely engulfed in her embrace. "Thanks Chaleen."

She pulled away and took my head in his hands before turning it down and giving my right cheek a kiss. She pulled away with a sour look on her tanned face and I grinned. "What the heck is that?" She demanded making spitting noises.

"It's hair spray loser!" I chuckled and took a step back.

Chaleen rubbed his tongue on his sleeve before turning slightly and gesturing to someone behind him. "Sophie, I'd like you to meet my brother." I moved my gaze from Chaleen to her 'brother'. He was a tall, and so muscular I was afraid his shirt might rip, he was covered in tattoo's, all of which were incredibly interesting. He had a lip piercing and a stubble was forming around his face and neck, he had slick down hair that framed his face perfectly. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket, but pulled one out as he stepped forward.

"Punk," he said introducing himself and sticking out his hand.

I smiled politely in return as I reached for his hand. "I'm Sophie." Our eyes connected just as our hands did and I felt a gentle warmth flow into me from his fingertips. Then he sent a wide toothy grin my way and I felt as though I was tipped momentarily off balance. Heat resonated from his large hand that covered mine and I quickly released his grip.

"Cool, it's nice to finally put a face on the name, Cha's always talking about you." His deep voice, partnered with the accent to make the sound incredibly inviting.

Chaleen piped up animatedly, "This was actually Phil's second time seeing the play."

My brows shot up in surprise as I looked at the handsome stranger, "Really?"

Punk chuckled, his green eyes sparkling. "Don't say that too loud, it'll ruin my rep," Phil said. "But I must say I was thoroughly impressed. I really enjoyed the show. It was so convenient that the show was on now while the International Tour was on – I just had to see how my baby sister was doing in this foreign land."

Chaleen snorted, "Rep? What rep?"

His intense gaze was catching me off guard. Generally people were more reserved with the ferocity of their expressions. But this man's stare was powerful, almost having the ability to pin me to the spot. I could only imagine how often he got his way with those big green eyes.

"Thank you," I responded and looked to Chaleen. "Are you still coming straight home to help me set the rest of the stuff out?"

"Of course I'm still coming. I'm bringing Phil along as well of course; I'll put him to work for you."

Phil? It suddenly clicked then, I remembered Chaleen telling me her brother was a professional wrestler, only letting friends and close family call him Phil, snapping back into reality, I smiled genuinely, "Oh good." I turned to the rest of the cast, "Half hour guys! Then I expect to see you at my flat!"

I listened and watched as I received a bunch of different versions of acquiescence before turning back to Chaleen and her brother. I froze slightly as I noticed Punk's gaze finishing a scan over my body.

_'Did he just? No, probably not. Don't flatter yourself Soph.'_

"You better change first," Chaleen said and I looked down to realize I was still wearing my costume. It was a white dress, made of a thin material that was cut quite low, it hugged my waist tightly and made my breasts jump out with a big ol' 'ello!'

I blushed slightly and heard both Chaleen and Punk laugh. My blush disappeared when this new acquaintance began to laugh I looked away. I paused, taking in the hilarity of his laugh and trying to restrain myself from copying him. His laugh was so incredibly unique that it was infectious and had me laughing with the two of them. But it was my secret that I was laughing more at Phil's laugh than the fact that I was still in costume. "Yes, I'll change first."

"Do you need a ride?" Chaleen asked.

I raised my eyebrows hopefully, "Would that be ok?"

"Don't ask me, Phil's the one with the car tonight, he rented one since he's touring at the moment" she said gesturing to her brother, she made him sound like a rock star.

I turned my gaze hesitantly to Punk's piercing one. "Do you mind waiting a few minutes for me to change?"

He smiled gently at me, and my throat tightened, "Not at all. We'll be waiting in the lobby for you."

"Thank you," I rushed and turned to go and change. I hurried from them, not comfortable with the amount of focus and attention Punk's gaze held. When people looked at others, it was superficial and didn't last longer than a couple seconds. Punk's gaze seemed to last forever and had the ability to make me feel slightly uncomfortable.

It was as though when he looked at me he was really seeing me. It was like he looked so deeply at me that he was reaching in and pulling out every secret I had. It made me feel like he was paying attention to everything when I spoke, that he wouldn't miss a thing and all my faults would be on display.

However, though I was uncomfortable with someone paying that kind of attention to me, I also found it exhilarating. Because even though I would be nervous, it seemed that he would truly listen; more than common courtesy demanded. Overall I wasn't a fan of his intense eye contact. It made me feel slightly uneasy and on the spot, but I couldn't deny that there was a strong part of me that wanted him to look at me _just like that_ again.


	2. Chapter 2

**aw guys thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, you're proper cute, here's a new update, keep them coming lovelies gah! enjoy :)**

As I changed I couldn't seem to get Punk's face out of my mind. His complexion, color of his eyes and the angles of his face, tattoo's that told a story and a lip ring that pierced his lip beautifully. In fact I never realised how handsome he was until now, Chaleen would always have wrestling on every Monday and Friday night – always cheering on for him.

At the realization and the fact that I had seen his face nearly every day make me feel incredibly ridiculous. I was an artist who sold paintings at every comic con I could. He was CM Punk, the Best In The World; he was the man I had painted many times before, and worn his t-shirts just as a simple fan.

Feeling abashed by the epiphany I walked out into the lobby, suddenly nervous. Chaleen and Punk stood by the doors and opened them as I approached.

"We're just parked right on the corner," Chaleen said putting an arm around me.

As we approached the vehicle I went to reach for the back seat door when Chaleen beat me to it. "I think the _lady_ gets to ride in the front."

I looked at her suspiciously. "That's not a standard," I mumbled but opened the front door anyway.

On the way back to Chaleen's and mine's flat I kept silent while listening to the siblings talk about, whatever they were talking about. I began to zone out, watching the street lights go by when Punk touched my shoulder lightly. I jumped slightly.

Punk chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Chaleen and I were just wondering if you're relieved that the show is finished or if you wished it went on longer."

I smiled, "I'm glad it's over." I looked up, thinking more about it. "I mean, I had a great time, but I have a lot of things that are coming up so it's for the best that it's over."

Back at the flat, or 'apartment' as the Chaleen likes to call it I began taking out all of the bowls from the cupboards. I admit I had called it an 'apartment' for the first few weeks only because I had thought it was cool. But that was years ago and I quickly reverted back to calling it a flat.

Punk put his large hands awkwardly on the kitchen island where I was emptying treats into large bowls. "So, what would you like for me to do?"

"Uh," I stumbled and my hands stilled. "You can…" I trailed off, looking around for something for him to do.

"Hey Phil!" Chaleen called. "Come over here and help me move some chairs!"

When I saw they were heading towards some chairs that were set near my bedroom. The door was built into a corner, so if the door was open all the way, you could see into it from the kitchen, which was connected to the living room.

I quickly ran to my bedroom and shut the door. Unfortunately my hasty movements just drew attention to me. Punk and Chaleen had both ends of an armchair and stopped, both eyes glued to me.

"Are you alright Sophie?" Chaleen asked.

"Yeah," Punk added, and then turned his head to the side. "What's in there?"

"Oh, nothing," I began, hoping that I covered my nervousness. "It's just messy in there," I tried to cover up and proceeded to make my way back to the kitchen.

"Liar," Chaleen coughed and I mock glared at him. Truth was, I had my art scattered all across the room. So, that meant pictures of The Shield, Y2J, John Cena, The Miz, Zack Ryder, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler and of course, CM Punk. The last thing I wanted was for him to see paintings of himself in my bedroom.

Two hours later almost everyone had arrived. I mingled and had a good time watching people talk to one another and others playing cards while others actually played the Wii.

"Well, I'm going to get something to drink," I said and made to get out of my chair.

"Oh, just stay. I'll get it for you," Punk said standing up from his seat on the couch.

"That's ok Punk, I've got it," I replied, still standing up. "I'm not drinking."

"You're not drinking huh? Don't stop on my account," he said raising an adorable eyebrow. "Just tell me what you want from the kitchen and I'll get it for you."

Under the gaze of his piercing eyes I began to shift uncomfortably. "Uh, alright. And no I just don't drink, I never saw the fascination, maybe champagne on special occasions but that's it. But, erm I have some soda in the fridge." I sat back down, "I'll have some of that."

Punk inspected me for a bit and smiled widely, his eyes smiling, "I'll be right back."

By the time he came back, the subject had changed drastically. And since I wasn't nervous under his gaze while he was gone I began to act more out of my regular box. Chaleen asked me about my Shakespeare class and I, may have gone on a tangent.

I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Ugh, I hate it!" I continued as Punk walked back over and held out my drink for me. I was too distracted to really pay attention to him as I thanked him and took the drink before putting it right down on the coffee table. "I mean, it sounds beautiful, don't get me wrong!" I ran my hands through my hair. "But I don't understand a single word of it!"

I stood up on the cushion of my chair and put one foot on the arm. "Romeo! Romeo!" I practically yelled. "Wherefore art thou Romeo!" I sat back down, catching a large smile cast on Punk's face. "And the rest is blah, blah, blah from there." I continued before sitting up again and putting one hand on my chest and the other far from me, palm up. "To be or not to be, that is the question!"

I plopped myself back down again in my chair and frustratingly put my hands out in front of me, fingers spread wide apart. "But it's not to be or not to be. He just is! There is no question there!"

"Blah?"

I was taking a sip when we all turned to Punk.

"You don't like Shakespeare?" I knew he was a _wrestler_, but boy was his face expressive. He had the most imposing puppy-dog eyes.

It was odd how his expression made me pause, what was even more odd was this heavily tattooed and pierced 6ft man was into Shakespeare, Chaleen told me he liked his books, and comics but honestly, Shakespeare? Normally I would have just said 'hell no, I most certainly do not', but the way he looked at me with almost sad eyes made me want to soften it and tell him I did like it. "I just don't understand him."

"When do you get your mark back?" Chaleen interrupted.

I turned my head to face him. "I got it back today…but I just haven't looked at it yet."

"What? Why not?" Chaleen asked.

"I'm pretty sure I failed."

"Don't say that," I looked up at Punk, his green eyes gazing relentlessly into mine. "You can't think like that." He put his hand out, palm up. "If everyone thought like that, then no one would accomplish anything, take me for example, people take one look at me and it's like you can never achieve anything, you'll always fail, you're just a stupid punk kid, well fuck them. And if you did need any help, I can help you with it. English Literature is sort of my thing."

I almost dropped the glass I was holding as I gazed back at him. It took me a few moments to respond to him. It was a mixture of his eyes, his offer and the accent that I had thought I was accustomed to. _He _helping _me _with my _homework_? What was this, high school?

"Um sure. That's really nice of you, but don't you read comics."

"Graphic novels, babe, graphic novels." Chaleen spoke bored, rolling her eyes.

"It's not about what you read, or what genre, if you can read then that's all that matters. It's your own interpretation of how you feel and about what the story does to you." Punk smiled at me, his teeth flashing and I couldn't resist smiling back. I felt myself blush under his gaze and looked down into my drink. I couldn't deny that he was gorgeous and kind. And that's when I knew it was time for me to get up and continue mingling.

"Aren't you busy, wrestling and that?"

Chaleen and Punk shared a laughing, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable, "You don't watch it do you? I'm taking time off, hence why I'm visiting little Chaleen, so it's really no trouble. English was the only subject I aced in high school."

"And you want to help me, while you're taking time off to relax, you don't even know me,"-

"Now, how about you go and find out your mark Soph!" Chaleen interupted, tossing a crisp at me.

"Hey!" I called back at her in a rebuke for her actions. "I don't want to. Especially with everyone here."

"Do it!" Chaleen began to chant. "Do it. Do it! Do it!" It didn't take too many chants to have nearly everyone in the room joining in.

I couldn't resist the smile that spread over my face from a mixture of embarrassment and the fact that I was breaking down. "Stop it guys! No!" Even as I resisted and denied them I grinned widely and shook my head.

They continued shouting at me when I finally gave in and put my hands up. "Fine! Fine!" I yelled against their chants and laughed. "I'll check!"

I went into my bedroom and rummaged around to find my laptop. My bedroom was a mess and I sighed before I began to flip sheets and look under my scattered clothes. "Where is it?" I mumbled. Finally I found the computer and unplugged the cord then turned to flick off the light.

"Did you paint this?"

I whirled around to find Punk in my bedroom doorway. I looked back to what he was looking at. CM Punk at Money In The Bank back in 2011. "Um, yes," I answered him quickly then walked towards him, trying to avert his gaze. When I reached him, the laptop clutched tightly to my chest, I reached up and turned the light off so he couldn't see anything else in my room except for whatever the light touched from the living room.

Seeing him in the darkened light caused me to do a double take as I gazed up at him. With the softer glow of light coming from behind him, it gave the illusion of something almost ethereal. And suddenly, I longed to be closer to him.

"You're real good, kid," he said, his eyes a sparkling blue.

I blushed at the usage of my name. "Oh, thank you." I watched as he moved backwards so I could take a step forward and close the door behind me.

Suddenly Punk's eyebrows shot up in a worried expression. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude," he apologized, his large, slim hands coming together in front of his body. "I was just walking by and caught a glimpse."

"Don't worry about it. It's ok," I finished and looked down at my laptop knowing that the moment of truth was coming. I decided that I wasn't going to do it out in front of everyone, but I would just open it in the hallway.

I walked a few steps into the hallway and slid down the wall till my butt touched the floor. I slowly opened up the top and started it. I felt my nerves prick and pull inside of me as I got ready to find out my mark.

I felt a large hand place itself on my shoulder and I looked up to see Punk crouched beside me. Warmth spread through me from the contact and I struggled not to smile. "Don't worry," he began kindly, "no matter what it says, it'll be alright. It's not like you're whole life will be over or anything." He smiled at me and I smiled back before he stood up again.

"Punk?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you maybe grab Chaleen for me please?"

He grinned, "Sure, whatever."

I smiled widely in appreciation. "Thank you Punk."

A few moments later Chaleen appeared at my side. "Hey, how are you doing?" Shee asked me softly, and I didn't miss that she had left her drink at the table, something that I appreciated greatly.

"It's been a rough night, but it was a good idea to have everyone over. It's keeping my mind off of him."

"Have you been able to visit him?"

I nodded, grateful the tears weren't coming yet. "Yes, before the show I went to Nathan's grave. I put some flowers down."

Chaleen swung an arm across my shoulders, "I'm glad we invited people over today too. You deserve to be able to celebrate."

Even as she said it I couldn't help thinking that Nathan deserved to be here to celebrate too. I missed him, with all my heart. He had become so important that when he died I had lost a part of me. And I never quite got over the guilt of being angry with him before he had gone to work that night. It took me months to get back on my feet again after it happened.

But though I had been able to get back to life, a part of me still clung to him. I knew that I had to let it go, let him go. But I just wasn't ready yet.

"Oh, page is loaded. Let's see if I passed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Filler chapter, sorry it's short, so excited for tonight, holy fucking moley Payback is today and Punkers may or may not return, please can i just cry, guys thank you for reviewing, favouriting etc, hope you enjoy this little 'un  
**  
Looking at my Shakespeare mark caused my heart to sink. I closed my eyes and tried to push the tears away. I had always gotten good grades; I was enrolled at Cambridge for goodness sake. Though this was a different experience for me, I knew the water building behind my eyes wasn't about the mark. I was disappointed in myself of course, but that news coupled with just trying to get through the day seemed devastating. I felt as though I was being crushed beneath a heavy weight as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Sophie," Chaleen sighed sadly and closed my laptop. "I'll go put this away. I'll be right back."

I kept my eyes closed and felt Chaleen come back and take my hand in hers. I felt her lead me down the hall to the washroom where she turned on the water in the sink. I stood there waiting, not feeling remotely capable of opening my eyes yet.

"This is ridiculous." It was silly to cry like this over a grade that I can make up in the next few months. It wasn't even going to make me go over into the next school year. I think it was just the straw that broke the camel's back. It had been everything I could do to not cry over the anniversary of Nathan's death. "I'm fine," I sniffled, finally being able to stop the flow of tears.

"I know you are."

I opened my eyes in surprise and looked up to see Punk wringing out a face cloth. My heart sputtered for a moment as I realized that he was the one who had taken my hand and taken me into the bathroom. "I'm sorry, I- I thought you were Chaleen," I stuttered.

Punk smiled at me gently, compassion reflecting in his green eyes. "I'm sorry about your grade," he offered calmly before lifting a hand to move a few strands of hair out of my face. His eyebrows were raised and the kindness emitting from him engulfed me. "If it makes you feel any better, I flunked high school, my teachers told me I would never amount to anything, fast forward 18 years and look where I am now."

A smile tugged at my lips, trying not to look anything into it I shrugged, "It's ok." I closed my eyes again as he brought the cold face cloth to my eyes. I held my breath, nervous at the close proximity. Where I was at in my life, I didn't have the time or energy, or the want to be attracted to anyone.

Since Nathan's death, I hadn't been attracted to anyone. Don't get me wrong, I could notice if a man was attractive, but that's as far as it went. The concept of being significantly attracted to someone where my mind would entertain the idea of our compatibility was not something I was looking for.

"The cold water will help the sting in your eyes," he said softly pressing the cloth to my eyes gently. The cold temperature of fabric was soothing against my skin, soaking up the heat.

"Thank you." I was feeling nervous, being in such a close proximity with him. I took a deep breath to steady myself and the scent of him hit me. I put my hand out on the counter and hoped he didn't notice. I was also suddenly grateful for the redness of my face since I knew without a doubt a blush was creeping its way over my cheeks.

His one hand was holding the face cloth to my eyes while the other rested on my shoulder, rubbing comfortingly.

"Do you want to go get Chaleen, or do you want to talk about it?" He asked taking the cloth from my face.

I sighed and sat down on the side of the tub as he wet the cloth once more. He thought I was upset about my failure in Shakespeare, when it was the stress of the loss of my fiancé. "Not really," I sighed.

I watched as Punk put down the toilet seat and sat down. "I know," he began, looking at the cloth in his hands, "that you don't really know me." His green eyes travelled up to meet my gaze. "But despite what people say about me being an asshole, I've heard I'm also a good listener."

I smiled and chuckled slightly at his words. "You are, are you?" He laughed that silly laugh of his and handed me the cold face cloth. I tucked some hair behind my ear and looked sideways at him. He gazed back at me and I knew he still had the offer on the table.

"I'm fine," I told him seriously. "It's not really that big of a deal. I'll just retake the class. It will probably be easier the second time through anyway."

Punk smirked at me, his eyes sparkling and I felt my heart beat quicken. He placed a large hand over both of mine, covering them completely. "And don't forget, you'll have my help, and Cha's help" he said tenderly.

I smiled and look down at the cloth in my hands and realized the position we were in. I was sitting with my legs together while Punk's long legs were spread wide apart, framing mine. I quickly looked back up at him, feeling strangely aware of his body and my own.

"Sophie?"

My head turned to the door at Chaleen's muffled voice. "Yes?"

"You alright?"

I looked at Punk and smiled genuinely, "I'm alright. I'll be out soon."

"Ok."

I stood up with Punk and folded the cloth back onto the small rack by the sink. I was about to open the bathroom door when he stopped me.

"Hey," he placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt my stomach tighten. I looked up at him expectantly, wondering what he wanted. His mouth stretched across his face into a smile, "Give us a hug."

He then opened up his long tattooed arms and embraced me close. He stood about half a foot above me, the top of my head reaching his jaw. His arms wrapped all the way around me, engulfing me in his embrace. He held me tightly to him and I felt an overwhelming sense of tenderness coming from him. I felt warmth spread throughout my body as we stood together, my head resting against his chest, feeling calm and relaxed. I inhaled deeply, breathing him in, letting his scent aid in the peacefulness he brought. And in return I clutched him to me, needing this much more than he thought I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**New update, hank you for the responses! hope you like it :)))))))) idek what i'm doing with this story, it just sounded nice in my head, so just yano, give it ago, HOW GREAT WAS MONDAY NIGHT RAW GUYS**

I woke up the next morning I woke early, getting ready to go to Nathan's grave. I poured myself some apple juice and grabbed a few crisps that were still out from last night. Seeing the empty alcohol bottles on the counter sent a small wave of anger through me. I knew that not everyone had called a cab last night. Sure, there may have been a few 'designated drives', but I wasn't at all naïve to think that none of them had driven home themselves. I didn't care how much you drank…you don't drive.

I crunched on a crisp and tucked my small sketch book under my arm before grabbing my keys. At the noise of the chime from my keys a snore sounded from the living room. Keeping the keys quiet I walked over to the couch to see Punk lying there, one leg sticking out of the blanket that lied on top of him. He had one arm bent beneath his head and his mouth was slightly open, his soft breathing moving steadily past his lips.

I was surprised, surprised and impressed that he had not driven home. I had gone to bed long before the party had ended since I had to get up to swim then go over some client lists for the job that I had on the side of school.

I smiled as Punk's eyebrows rose slightly in the middle, making him look sweet and gentle. Knowing that he stayed caused me to feel better of the fact that everyone else had driven.

I shook my head, knowing subconsciously that my respect for him was growing, much too quickly. I could recognize that he stood out to me, but I shrugged it off. However, if he kept impressing me and standing out so clearly, it was only a matter of time before I took more notice. It was a good thing Chaleen didn't bring him around often.

Suddenly Punk pulled both his feet up under the blanket and shivered. I didn't feel chilled but figured I could help him out. I went into my bedroom and got a wheat bag for him. I tossed it into the microwave for a few minutes then put it under the blanket by his feet, knowing it would warm him in no time. I then moved silently through the living room into the kitchen and to the door, ready for my swim.

A few weeks later I was stepping out of a limo on the arm of a gentleman named James McCarson, a young, wealthy man who was funding the event. I had been assigned this job three weeks ago, partly because I was what he was looking for, but because I already had a dress for the event. My job for the night was to be James' date at the Make A Wish foundation launch. I was to smile, laugh, dance and be entertaining as well as superb company, get to know some of the kids that were taking part in this event.

Myself and Chaleen had previously worked for the charity before, we knew how it worked and occasionally we did get to meet the odd WWE Superstar, the company then decided to make it an international event for kids all over the world, kids who admired these people, it was incredible. This event in particular was important, it was the very first launch of the first UK Make A Wish, the charity had invited many children to the event – I was unaware of any talent being there, I assumed most were still touring around in the US. Phil had eventually left and that was the last I had heard from him.

I linked my arm through his and we smiled as we walked up the stairs to the opening of the building. I took my free hand and lifted my dress slightly so I wouldn't trip going up the steps. The dress I wore was a bold red that went down to the floor. There were no shoulders on the gown, but had a heart shaped top that covered my breasts. Beneath that it was synched in then flowed downward like an ancient roman gown. There was one more feature of the dress that I thoroughly enjoyed; there was a slip in the side, so that if I put my let out right, it would show my knee and calf.

The event that we were going to was a black tie charity event, so Jason was also dressed in a tux. Jason was a good looking man, tall with almost black hair and brown eyes. He was charismatic, and I felt that getting along, or being a 'good' date wasn't going to be hard tonight.

Being a 'good' date tonight was going to be difficult.

I hadn't been there twenty minutes when I realized that I was just for show. Jason wasn't openly rude, but he ignored me completely and flirted with many of the pretty ladies that were about. Not that I minded him flirting in general. But I soon realized that my purpose of being there tonight was not to be an escort for the evening, but to make others potentially jealous. Arm candy if you will. I wasn't impressed.

It's not as though this was against any rule my company had set in place, but it was rude. I was introduced to two people before Jason leaned down and whispered for me to go and find our seats. I did so, assuming that the dinner would be starting soon. That was fifteen minutes ago.

Unfortunately, this was going to be a long date. And one that I would be counting the time till it was over.

I stared at the white table cloth and the beautiful arrangements of flowers that adored the centre. I touched the fork on the left of my empty plate, feeling its heavy weight in my hand. Everything was so expensive here, so first class. I briefly wondered how much extra money they could donate had they spent less on a party.

"Sophie?"

I turned in my seat to see Punk walking towards me. His green eyes shone as I took him in. He smiled broadly and I stood up to greet him. He was dressed in a suit, the blazer hugging him snuggly. I noticed the slight stubble on his face, the brightness of his expression and the softness of his dark hair he had combed back, not a single strand of hair out of place. My heart thudded in my chest as I looked at him. He was devastatingly handsome.

He opened his long arms to me and embraced me. It surprised me slightly that he was so familiar with me, hugging when we had only met once before, and weeks ago at that. "It's so nice to see you Sophie!" But I suppose once you cater to someone crying in a bathroom it counts for more than just one meeting.

I laughed at his jubilance. "It's nice to see you too Punk." I pulled back from him, but not so far that his hand slipped from my bare shoulder. I was for some reason incredibly aware of him. How close he was, how he looked, how he smelled and how he talked. "I had no idea you would be here tonight. Didn't know you came to these."

His face formed a hard expression, "Make A Wish means a lot to me." He then smiled and shifted his hand down my arm and took my hand in his as he took a step back. "Let me have a look at you!" he exclaimed and pulled my hand up and guided me into a small twirl so he could see the entire dress.

I laughed, indescribably happy to see him here tonight. He was the saviour to my awful evening. I had been doomed to a night of boredom and slight embarrassment with Jason. Plus, whenever a girl gets all dressed up, it never feels good to be ignored. I had wanted someone at least to acknowledge me and the work I put into my appearance tonight.

"Sophie," he stated and looked at me seriously. "10 out of 10, would bang."

I blushed, laughing at his attempt at what I said previous about the Miz, inwardly excited at his approval. "Me? What about you? I had no idea you cleaned up so devilishly," I laughed at my own contradiction.

"Devilishly?" He put a hand on his chest. "Goddamn it I hate these suits, make me feel like Vinny Mcmahon, but thank you anyway darling."

I felt my breath catch at the small endearment. I wasn't the type of girl who openly gave away terms of endearment. Punk may not have meant it, but he was the last person I thought to ever use it. Though I'm more accustomed to hearing it, hearing Punk call me darling had sent a warm sensation through me and I smiled.

"So where is your date?" I asked him, suddenly curious about his partner as I spotted my 'partner' making his way over to us.

"A Date? Babe, I'm a monster," He repeated looking surprised. "No date tonight. I don't have a lady and since I know most people here I figured I wouldn't be lonely. And look," he gestured to me, "you'll be here to keep me company won't you?"

The way his eyebrows slanted upwards, how could I ever say no. I grinned and touched his arm, "Of course I will Punk."

"How are you making out Sophie?" Jason returned and stood beside me with a champagne flute.

"I found the table just fine Jason."

"That's good," he replied and stuck his hand out to Punk. "I'm Jason McCarson, and you are?"

I turned to look at Jason, how the fuck did he not know who he was, Punk didn't seem to bothered about this, however he left Jason's hand hanging, "Punk."

"The WWE Champion, of course" he said taking a small sip of his drink.

"I look pretty naked without my belt tonight, right." To my surprise he turned to me, "Would you like a drink Sophie?"

"I'll get you one Sophie," Jason interjected then walked off to get me a drink. Nevermind that I didn't want champagne. I looked towards the refreshments table and spied a 'bucks fizz' that my family had drank for special occasions while growing up. I was having a sudden urge for that, but didn't want to upset Jason at all, since he already seemed slightly uptight when he talked with Punk. After all, I was still on the job.

Later that evening, after all of the announcements and acknowledgments they began to play dance music and partners began to fill the dance floor. During dinner I had tried to be a good conversationalist, but wasn't sure if I was performing up to Jason's standards. Eventually I had looked for Punk's table. Regrettably he had a table behind me, which had caused me to be unnecessarily self-conscious the entire time I ate.

I looked at my champagne glass that was still untouched before glancing for Jason's whereabouts. I found him sitting on the other side of the room, chatting with two lovely women who were leaning in closely to him. Jason sat there with a giant, smug grin on his face. Seeing that actually caused me to relax. If they were making him happy, then I didn't need to.

I was startled slightly when a hand appeared in front of me and a glass of bucks fizz was placed down in front of me. "Thought you might enjoy this."

I smiled up at Punk as he took the seat next to me at the table. "Thank you," I told him. "I'm actually surprised you noticed.

He cocked his head to the side slightly as though it was no big deal. "I noticed last I saw you that you weren't drinking then, and then you hadn't touched the champagne Jason brought you. I have my reasons for not drinking, and I know you do too," It surprised me slightly that he remembered our brief conversation 3 weeks ago, and also the fact that he didn't mention Nathan. That Chaleen didn't let him in on that little bit of my past. That since alcohol was the reason for his death was the reason I never drank any longer.

I took a deep breath and looked away, biding some time so I didn't say something negative about my client. "Yes, well Chaleen didn't know that I don't drink alcohol."

Punk nodded and twisted his tie gently before looking over his shoulder and I looked passed him to see Jason whispering into a young ladies ear. It didn't bother me, but I wasn't sure if Punk knew that.

Punk turned back to me, a cautious look in his eyes. "So, how do you know Jason?"

I gave my shoulder a slight shrug, conscious of its bareness. "I've worked with this charity before, and I had met him recently since I found out he was funding this charity event tonight, I'm more of his show girl really, it's nothing special or whatever."

Punk's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?"

I waited a moment, just looking at his expression, preparing for it to click.

_'Click'. _"I don't think I understand," he said with his eyebrows coming together.

I smiled, thinking it was cute that he was too polite or nervous to come right out and ask me. "I'm just an escort." I gave it a moment to sink in before I made my regular clarifications.

Punks's eyes widened just slightly. "Oh," he said looking slightly uncomfortable. "I didn't know you had a job on the side of going to Cambridge."

I laughed, touching the skin above my heart in amusement. "Oh Punk," I laughed again and took a sip of my drink. "I'm not 'that' I'm not a prostitute. There is nothing sexual what so ever about my job."

I laughed once more at his look of relief. My eyes followed his hand to his leg where he rubbed it. It was then that I noticed our seating positions. His legs were spread wide in the same way they had been in my bathroom, his one leg extended behind my table chair. And my own position was between his knees, just as before, my own knees pointed at him.

Suddenly conscious of this and the body language messages that I was sending I angled my knees back forward under the table.

"Oh, ok." Punk put his hand to his heart and put the other one on my shoulder and leaving it there for an instant before removing it, "I was getting worried then, innocent little Sophie, I mean you are the same age as my sister."

"Sorry, but it was funny to watch the awkward expression on your face."

"So you did it on purpose?"

I grinned and blushed slightly, but not in the least sorry. "Yes." Then I continued to explain myself about the job. "In the job that I do we work by contract to contract so to speak. For protection of all the employees, we have all of our information taken down, just like a real job. And in return, the clients who call in, needing a date of some kind give all of their information and have a meeting that goes over all of the fine lines, so they know what's appropriate and what is not." I could see a small amount of skepticism in his eyes still so I continued.

"Most of the time I go on dates, it's because the other person just wants some company. There has been a couple times where it has been a widower." I smiled to myself, "I've also been on a couple of weddings and even group dates because the person just doesn't want to show up alone or as an odd one out."

Punk smiled brightly, his eyes pinning me to my seat. "Normally I would laugh but Sophie, that sounds nice, in a strange way. I apologize for jumping to conclusions about it."

I moved my hair behind my shoulder, feeling a little hotter under his gaze. "That's alright, don't worry about it."

"Come on," I said suddenly standing up next to him and taking his hand.

He stayed seated despite my obvious assumption that he should stand. "Come on where?"

I grinned mischievously down at me. "The real reason I was waiting for you over here was for me to ask you to dance."

"Uh.." he started.

"No excuses," I said cutting me off and taking my other hand before pulling him up in front of me. "I've taken theatre at Cambridge," I began picking up bucks fizz, downing it quickly "so hours of dance practice is certainly not going to waste." Punk gestured to my drink, and laughed slightly, "Punk, I'm fine. Now come on let's dance!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like i've totally changed Punk, i hope for the better and i hope you guys will see it, review idk, do what you want :3 Monday Night Raw tonight!**

I had led Punk out onto the dance floor a blatant smirk playing on my face. I picked a spot right in the centre of the floor and winked at him, taking my hand in his. I couldn't help but feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I raised my hand onto his shoulder and his found my back.

We danced an appropriate distance from one another and made small chit chat. One of the first conversations was the types of dance classes we took at Cambridge. We both took swing and ball room, but he did some ballet while I took krump and hip-hop. Though our chests weren't touching, I was unable to shake the nagging thought that it was exactly what I wanted. The more we talked, the more we laughed, the closer I wanted to be to him. At the beginning I was nervous about how much weight I applied to his shoulders, but the more time went by, the less I thought about it.

We were coming to the end of a song that sounded like the last four that just played. The music was all 'elegant' and 'sophisticated'. I was dying for something more upbeat.

I stifled a small laugh when Punk spun me for the conclusion of the song. "Up for another?" He asked me, large eyes peering into mine waiting for an answer.

"I think I'll sit out for a while," I answered smiling.

"Ah, really?" He seemed disappointed. "And here I thought you'd be able to hold out longer, you were the one who insinuated this."

I scoffed, surprised he was teasing me. "Excuse me, Mr. I Can't Dance, I'm wearing massive heels," we began walking back to my table together, "and if they would play something a little bit more exciting I might be in a position to be persuaded."

I sat down and took a sip from my glass. Punk placed his hands on the table and leaned his face down, making me feel as though he cocooned us together. "So, if you weren't wearing those shoes and if there was better music you would dance some more? Am I getting this right?"

I smiled and weight my answer carefully. He looked as though he was up to something, but I saw no reason to fib or tell him anything but yes. I took a deep breath, "I know I'm going to regret this somehow, but yes. I would dance if those factors changed."

Keeping eye contact he smiled brightly and I felt my legs turn into jello. "I'll be right back."

My eyes followed him as he walked away from me but lost track of him when Jason appeared before me. "Hey umm…"

"Sophie," I finished for him.

"I want to thank you for your services this evening. I'm on my way out now," he looked behind him to the gorgeous blonde getting her coat. "I trust you can find your own way home?"

I smiled politely, "Yes of course. I hope you have a good evening Jason, it was nice meeting you." I stood and shook his hand, paying no mind to the tiny lie I just told.

Punk came back and sat next to me soon after Jason left. He looked excited. Suspiciously so.

"Sophie," he began.

And oh how I loved hearing my name on his lips. That low, soft rumble, in that incredible accent. It was frustrating; at any time I was away from him I wasn't interested in a romantic relationship, physically or emotionally from any man. But once I was near Punk I felt my blood run a bit faster, my knees get weaker and my heart get just a little bit warmer.

"Does the bottom of your dress have a small hoop or anything to keep from dragging on the floor?"

My brows drew together in confusion at his question. "Yes, but I don't really use it." I shrugged. "There isn't ever really a need."

"Well," he leaned closer as if telling me a secret and I could smell his sweet cologne, "there's a need tonight." He leaned back then and I felt strangely disappointed. "Now, you're going to want to slip off those pretty red shoes of yours darling."

Americans and their endearments. Calling me 'darling', and 'sweetheart' were things that, when Punk said it, I had to remind myself meant nothing. I slipped my heels off and grabbed the hoop at the back of my dress. Punk stood up and I followed his lead. While I had my heels on I was shorter than him, but not by much. Now that I was bare foot I was considerably smaller, top of my head reaching about his lips. "What's going on? What do I need to be barefoot for?"

In the background I heard the music change and Punk took my hand, ignoring my questions all together. He led me back onto the dance floor and I felt a little insecure for a moment. Since I was holding the back of my dress up, the slit that went up to the middle of my thigh was all the more prominent, that and my feet.

The beat began and recognized the swing beat. I smiled up at him, my teeth showing in response to his. "You requested this?" I asked, a bit of laughter making its way through my voice.

Punk took my hand in his and I placed my free one on his shoulder. Oh god, I actually felt giddy. "3, 2, 1." And we were off.

Our footwork was impeccable as we danced, mine matching his lead beat for beat. We were moving at such a fast pace I there wasn't any chance either of us was going to make small talk. His form was strong has he twisted me around him, stopping me with my back to him. He held my hands as both our legs began kicking and tapping.

My heart thumped wildly as we let go of each other and mirrored our steps. I laughed and grinned at him, his eyes bright and full of excitement. He suddenly brought me to him and twisted me so that our backs were together, then swung me over head, my dress following close behind. The rush made me feel elated and I continued to laugh, excited and having a blast.

I followed his lead and came in close, our position in the classical position, hand in hand and hand on shoulder. The beat helped us keep time as we moved from side to side and back and forward. I felt hot and could tell he was sweating as well as I pressed up against his strong chest. He smiled down at me, our eyes never losing contact. He felt good pressed up against me, and before I could stop it my mind fluttered off to think of how and where else I wanted him pressed up against me.

As the music came to an end and Punk spun me once, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me and leaned to the side, my body plastered to his right. I looked up at him, happiness filling me entirely.

The clapping snapped me from my daze and Punk lifted me back into a straight, standing position. "That, was fucking awesome!" he exclaimed and took my hand in his, leading me back to our seats. I patted my hair, knowing it was more than likely a mess.

I squeezed his hand. "Thank you so much Punk. I mean it, thank you, I didn't know this was your thing, you surprise – all the time."

He touched my bare shoulder, sending chills down my spine. "You're welcome, and yeah well – people never give me the chance." He exhaled a large breath, "Wow, my heart," he touched his chest, "is racing! Feel like I've just had a macth" he exclaimed and we both laughed.

We sat together for a small while and I began thinking about what time I should be heading home, though a part of me desperately wanted to stay.

"So, Sophie, how are you faring in your Shakespeare class?"

I groaned silently and lifted my one shoulder, touching it to my jaw bone. "Not very well unfortunately," I told him and took a sip from my freshly filled glass. I shook my head. "It's terrible, I just," I stammered, "I just don't understand."

Punk leaned forward, one arm on the table, his legs framing my chair once again. "Then why not let me help you? I think once you start really understanding then you would love it as well – you do remember my offer don't you? I'm not doing anything at the moment, Chaleen's always bunking me off, the company's touring and I'm still out, there's really nothing going on in Chicago at the moment," He smiled at me, "So, what do you say?"

"Sure," I answered before I could stop myself. I wasn't supposed to be spending time with this man, not when he made my heart pound the way it did around him.

"Great, what day works best for you?" He asked me.

_Wow, ok, so this is really happening then. Unless I get sick….but I really do need the help. _  
"Um, how about Friday? I don't have any work, so we can meet up after four."

I left soon after that, knowing that it was time to get myself gone. But, like the gentleman, Punk walked me to the door. When I went to say goodbye he embraced me tightly. I relaxed into him and closed my eyes, relishing in his scent and the feel of his body pressed to mine.

He leaned back, keeping a hold on my elbows. "I must say, you looked stunning tonight, and yeah the dancing was pretty great, you're a great dancer."

I blushed, "You too Punk," it sounded pathetic to my ears, but he smiled at me anyway and looked down slightly.

Him looking down caught my attention clearly, and I knew that he had checked me out once again. He had tried to do it surreptitiously, but it was hard to miss when I was right in front of him. His eyes came back to mine and I subconsciously bit my bottom lip. His eyes followed.

His expression changed then, I could see them visibly darken, and knew that mine had probably done the same. The electricity forming between us was getting stronger the longer we stood there together, and his hot touch certainly wasn't helping. "I should get going, cab's waiting."

He let go of my elbows, "Take care Sophie and I'll see you Thursday, at yours."

I smiled and waved goodbye and left out into the cool night air, before stepping into the taxi. It was only when I sat down that I realized Punk had said 'my house'. Chaleen would be there, in some way this disappointed me.

Punk and I would be alone. That thought made me nervous and thrilled all at the same time. _It's a bad idea. _ But I couldn't deny that I couldn't remember having as much fun as I did with Punk tonight.

A sudden rush of guilt fell over me as Nathan's face popped into my head. 


End file.
